


1987 - BumbleBee Backpack

by Shoeless_Sam



Series: September 17th [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alive Dean Winchester, Alive Gabriel (Supernatural), Alive Mary Winchester, And so is Mary, Big Brother Gabriel, Castiel is 7 now, Castiel is a Novak, Castiel is adorable, Castiel's Nickname is Cas, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Chuck Shurley is Not God, Chuck Shurley is a Novak, Chuck Shurley is trying, Chuck Shurley's A+ Parenting, Chuck is depressed, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, F/F, F/M, First Day of School, Fluff, Gabriel buys stuff for Cas, Gabriel is a Novak, John is actually being good, Kid Castiel, Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, M/M, Mary and John low-key ship it, Next Door Neighbors, No Smut, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Strawberries, Wholesome, Writer Chuck Shurley, and it's the cutest, and nice, and wow I didn't think I could write that, but like all good, first grade, he has a bumblebee backpack, like maybe high-key low-key, mentioned gabriel - Freeform, minor hints of sadness, no strawberries were stolen in the making of this chapter, september 17th, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: September 17th, 1987.It's the first day of first grade! Dean couldn't be more excited, and he wants to make sure Cas has the best day; starting with strawberry pancakes of course.---Chapter 3 of the "September 17th" series; a story that takes place on Sept. 17, in different years. Can be read as a stand-alone one-shot, but to understand everything it's best to read from the beginning!---Also! On my end, for the word count it's just blank. Umm it has like 1,000 ~ish words, I don't know why it's doing that.





	1987 - BumbleBee Backpack

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are growing up before our eyes...
> 
> \---
> 
> Incase you haven't read previous chapters; This story takes place on September 17th, but each chapter takes place in a new year. (If it seems confusing, don't worry! It will make sense when you read)
> 
> All wholesome content! (For now...)

_ September 17th, 1987 _

 

It was an early morning in the Winchester house, Dean eager to get up in anticipation -- It was the first day of first grade! Mary had talked Chuck into enrolling them into the same elementary school and the boys couldn’t be happier. Dean had been a little worried about school being the day before Castiel’s birthday, but Cas assured him it would help take his mind off of the awful day.

Dean was up bright and early at 8 am since school started at 9 am. Sam wasn’t up yet, so Mary was able to make pancakes. John didn’t have to leave for work until 8:30 so he started making strawberry syrup. 

“Make sure to make extra strawberry sauce for Cas!” Dean warned his father. He was dressed in his favorite Sesame Street t-shirt with Elmo on and Cookie Monster on the front, and his slightly-ripped jeans. They were ripped from when Dean tripped while playing tag with Cas. He was worried that the jeans would look weird after, but he realized he preferred it. 

John laughed at his son, but made sure to put extra strawberries in the blender. “If we use all of ‘em for the sauce, we won’t have any for his birthday tomorrow.” John was only joking, but concern crossed Dean’s face. He crossed his arms, thinking. “Don’t worry, we’ll have enough.” Dean instantly looked much happier.

“John, Castiel doesn’t like to celebrate his birthday. Remember?” Mary laid a hand on his shoulder. “We just spend time together with good food. No ‘Birthday Boy’.” Dean nodded along.

The doorbell caught their attention, and Dean ran to the door before anyone else could. Unsurprisingly it was Cas and his father. Chuck looked tired; dark bags under his eyes, black coffee in hand, unbrushed hair. Cas was the opposite; a bright blue shirt on that brought out the equally (if not more) bright blue of his eyes, a bright yellow bee backpack, and neatly brushed back dark hair.

Without any warning, Dean gave Cas a huge bear hug. Chuck looked a little startled at the commotion, but John and Mary were both laughing. 

Mary was the first to speak up, “Dean let go of Castiel, I’m sure he’d like to go eat some pancakes.” Dean hesitantly agreed, but waited a moment before leading Cas into the kitchen.

“Thanks again for agreeing to drive Castiel to school, I wouldn’t have been able to make it to that interview otherwise.” Cas tried to grab Dean’s hand, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“No problem, Chuck,” John said, placing an arm around Mary. He kissed her forehead gently, and Chuck felt tears threatening to come out. Chuck started to leave. “Good luck on the interview, we’ll take good care of him!” He was already in his car at that point. 

Cas pointed the tip of his shoe on the ground, and once Dean realized he wrapped his arm around Cas. “I’m so happy we’re gonna be in school together, Cas! And my mom made pancakes… with strawberry sauce!” Dean presented it like it was the best thing ever, and to Cas it was.

Mary and John looked down at their son and his best friend. “Do you think..?” Mary asked her husband. 

“If, it will be fine,” John assured Mary. And he meant it. John couldn’t say he didn’t find it cute, it wasn’t how he was raised, but he loved Dean more than the world itself. He even thought as Castiel as his adoptive son. Mary nodded, agreeing.

Mary went over to where the boys were sitting at the table. She got two plates with three pancakes each for them. John helped with getting the strawberry sauce, and making sure to give Castiel more -- like Dean had also reminded him of.

“This is really good Mrs. Winchester,” Cas said like he was way older than seven, almost eight. Over the past year, he had become more grown up. Even Dean could tell. Nobody cared, but John and Mary were concerned he was growing up too fast. He was also more serious in general, but Dean could always get him to laugh. Mary gave him a sweet smile, patting him on the back.

“Thank you. Dean reminded us about how much you love the strawberries.” Mary shot a small, knowing smile to her son. “I can pack some for you guys to take to school, if you’d like.”

“We’d be the coolest kids in school, Cas!” Dean shot up from his seat. His fork for the pancakes held high in the air. After a warning look from his dad, he sat back down.

Cas was laughing a little bit, and that made Dean laugh with him. Then Mary started laughing with her boys. Eventually John got into the laughing fit too. It must have gone on for a few minutes before little footsteps caught their attention.

It was Sammy, who had just woken up, his little rabbit stuffed-animal still in hand. It’s name was Ribbit, and it used to be Dean’s; the ears were partly torn, and the left eye threatened to fall off. But Sam loved it anyway.

“Morning Sammy-Baby,” Mary cooed, picking the four year old up. She tickled him on his little tummy, forcing him to join in on the laughing. “Ready to go to school?”

“No Mommy!” Sam squealed, laughing harder.

Dean jumped off from his chair at the table and ran up to Sammy and his mom. “Can you put Sammy down so I can talk to him, please?” Mary nodded, placing Sam on the ground next to Dean. Even with the age gap, Sam was still pretty close to Dean’s height. Not too much, but he was bigger than Dean was at his age. 

“DeeDee!!” Sam was a screamer, that was clear. 

“Sammy, me and Cas are big boys now.” Dean bent down a little, so they were at eye level to each other, as he was explaining. “That means we’re going to school. And you’re almost how old I was when I met Cas -- so if someone tries to steal the strawberries, you let them!” Dean had some work to do on his Big Brother Talks.

Sammy nodded like he had just gotten the best advice in his life. “Okay!!”

“Ready to go boys?” John asked from the door. He already had his black boots and leather jacket on. Mary packed up some pancakes and strawberry sauce and handed them to John for the boys. Mary made sure to pack a little extra, since she couldn’t tell if Chuck had given Cas lunch or not.

Dean ran into his bedroom to find the new backpack his mother and father had gotten him the day before. It was a nice light-gray that was just big enough to hold all his books, but also small enough that it wouldn’t make him fall. He was so excited to show Cas.

When he got out, Cas already had his shoes on and his bumblebee backpack over his shoulders. Dean held his backpack up to show Cas. “I know it’s not as bright or pretty as yours, but Mom and Dad got me this really nice backpack!”

“It’s very pretty, Dean,” Cas assured him. He stroked his fingers over the soft material, it really was pretty. “Gabriel brought me to the store and got my backpack for me.”

“That’s nice of him. Why did you choose a bee?” Dean asked, running his own fingers over Cas’.

Cas thought for a moment, his eyebrows bunching together. “I liked it, it reminds me of the bees that fly around the strawberry plants.” Dean understood, and he thought it looked really nice too.

Once Dean got his sneakers on, the three boys left for their days. John working at Bobby’s. And the boys going to the first day at school.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I hope you enjoyed. Still no editor or Beta, all mistakes are mine. New posts should come every Monday.
> 
> Make sure to comment and leave kudos. It will really help me pop these out faster. And don't forget to bookmark, so you know when the next chapter come out!
> 
> To see more of moi, follow @shoeless_sam on Instagram! I post edits every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. (Photo and Video!) I also post updates and news related to this story on there.


End file.
